


Dirty Boy

by gonnaflynow



Series: Bottom Erwin Adventures [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (so much dirty talk), Blindfolds, Bondage, Boot Worship, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Facial, Fluff and Smut, Hand Job, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Role Reversal, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Size Kink, Spreader Bars, Voice Kink, bottom!Erwin, creative use of 3DMG, eruri - Freeform, foot job, sex dungeon, spiderman kiss, sub!Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi declares that Erwin is getting a night off whether he likes it or not. But Levi has some creative ideas for what a "night off" actually entails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Boy

“Erwin.” Levi stepped over the threshold to the commander’s quarters with a practiced ease, approaching Erwin’s desk and propping himself on it to stare its occupant right in the eyes. “I hope you didn’t have any plans for tonight. Actually, even if you did, those plans are now declared cancelled.”

Erwin uncurled from his hunched-over position, a surprised look gracing his tired features.

“Just paperwork. Why, did you have something in mind?”

“Something, right,” Levi scoffed. “Are you done enough with paperwork that I can borrow you starting now?”

Erwin crossed his arms and considered for a moment, but found the prospect of a night with Levi much more refreshing than a night with his papers and quill pen. He stood from his desk, pushing the chair in and turning to Levi with a soft smile.

Quicker than a wink, a blindfold was tied around his head, the silken material cool on his eyelids.

“Levi?!” Erwin yelped. He immediately brought his hands to the side of his head, trying to yank off the fabric. 

A pair of hands stopped him. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle,” said Levi, pinching each of Erwin’s wrists with a vice grip and bringing them away from his head and down to rest on top of his lower back.

“What are you up to?” Erwin demanded, a hint of the aloof commander in his voice.

“Do you trust me?” Levi asked plainly, hands wrapping reverently around Erwin’s arms.

“Of course I do,” said Erwin, a little aghast that he even had to give confirmation at this point in their relationship.

“Look, I just had to make sure,” Levi sighed, thumb rubbing absentmindedly on the cuff of Erwin’s sleeve. “I’ve got something planned. It’s different, but I think you’ll like it.”

“You tend to know me better than I know myself most of the time, I trust that you absolutely know what you’re doing.”

“Then I need you to kneel on the ground and keep your arms where they are.”

An odd request, but Erwin was intrigued, and he lowered himself to the ground slowly, taking care to avoid the edge of his desk. Levi knelt with him, producing a short length of rough rope from behind his back. 

“That’s right, keep them just there,” he affirmed, quickly tying a series of firm knots from left to right. “We’re going to go on a little trip once I finish these. Don’t ask where, that’s not going to do you a bit of good. Just believe me, you’re going to enjoy yourself. Everyone else, and I mean everyone, is out on the town tonight, so we’ve got the entire headquarters to ourselves.” He finished the last knot with a small grunt, sitting back on his heels and checking his work. Satisfied, he stood up, enjoying the rare sensation of being taller than Erwin, of being in control.

“Up,” Levi commanded, yanking on the rope around Erwin’s bound wrists. “Move in front of me and walk forward. I’ll guide you from behind.” With a soft whimper, Erwin complied, struggling to get to his feet without the use of his hands. Levi kept a tight grip around his wrists, firming it when Erwin got too off-balance. Eventually, he was able to stand on his own, the position of his bound arms forcing him into a military at-ease stance, showcasing his firm muscles. Levi gave a soft nudge at the small of his back, and Erwin began to step haltingly forward, hesitancy showing through his attempted stoic facade.

“Erwin. _Trust me._ I’m not going to steer you into a wall,” said Levi, placing his free hand in the dip of Erwin’s side and steering him away from the bookcase.

“It’s just disorienting.”

“That’s the point.”

He paused. “And you’re sure no one will see us?”

“Erwin. I’ve assured it. We’re alone.”

That seemed to satisfy the commander. His stance straightened, shoulders set in a firm line.

Levi licked his lips. He was ready.

 

Levi guided Erwin through a convoluted path to the dungeons, steering him up and back the same hallways and leading him in circles until they finally reached the deepest level of the basement: the maximum security ward. None of the cells had been in use since Eren’s transfer to the Scouting Legion, but the titan shifter had long since been reassigned to a real room with a window. Now, Levi had converted the last cell in the line into their personal playroom for the night. A few select tools lined the small shelf along the wall of the cell, along with an assortment of oils, and a length of well-crafted red rope dropped from the ceiling into the center of the room, pooling gracefully on the floor. Levi decided beforehand to take pity on Erwin’s knees and had spread a small rug in the very center which he was to kneel on.

If all went according to plan, the only thing Levi would have to use was the rope, and his mouth would take care of the rest. 

The corporal gave a sharp tug on the rope wrapping Erwin’s wrists, bringing him to a halt. He slowly released his hold and began to pace a quiet circle around the commander, evaluating him from every angle. Erwin stood quietly, breath huffing audibly from his nose.

“Now, I want you to listen to me very carefully,” Levi purred. “I’m going to untie your wrists now, and I want you to strip. Don’t even think about lifting that blindfold.” Levi swept behind Erwin’s back, pulling the string to unravel the ties. “And when you’re done,” he added, hot breath piercing through Erwin’s thin shirt, “I want you to cross your wrists in front of you, here.” He laid his small palm just below the commander’s navel, fingers scraping across the solid muscles before retreating and yanking away the rest of the rope.

Erwin took a moment to properly reorient himself before efficiently divesting himself of clothing, starting with his boots and working his way up. The bolo tie was the last to go, and he held it reverently in his hand before dropping it on top of his shirt and crossing his hands in front of his abdomen as he was instructed. He listened carefully for any sounds indicating where Levi might be – a rustle, a clink, anything – but he was completely unprepared for the whoosh of air next to his right ear and the telltale thud of 3DMG anchors embedding in the rock wall.

“Levi?!” he called, twisting his head frantically. He was tempted for a moment to remove the blindfold but no, Levi had said to leave it on, and he was pretty sure the door had been bolted shut behind them…

A deep laugh reverberated around the chamber, and a pair of soft, moist lips found contact with his own.

“Levi…” Erwin groaned, moving his hands from his abdomen to cup the small face and bring it closer to his own.

“Ah ah,” Levi scolded with a breathy laugh, and as soon as he had appeared he was gone again. Erwin flailed and grasped at the open air, trying in vain to find where Levi had gotten to.

“Put your hands back where you’ve been told, Erwin,” said Levi, voice sounding very far away to Erwin’s ears. Erwin, who only wanted the feeling of Levi’s lips back on his own, complied, locking his wrists in place and standing straight.

“That’s better,” Levi praised, speaking more softly. “Now, will you be good and hold still for me this time?”

“Yes,” Erwin rasped, jerking his head up and down.

“We’ll see how strong your willpower actually is,” Levi muttered. He disengaged the lock on his gear and gracefully floated down from the ceiling, hanging upside down and brushing his lips across Erwin’s with a teasing smirk. Erwin fought to stay in place against the wishes of his body, groaning as he tried to reel in his desires. Levi hummed against his lips, deciding to take pity and give the man a proper kiss. While Erwin was lost in the feeling of Levi’s mouth, the corporal took the opportunity to bind Erwin’s wrists once again, this time in red rope to match the strand hanging from the ceiling. He slipped a small brass ring onto the cord during one of the earlier passes, threading the ends through it with each subsequent loop around his hands. With a satisfied grunt, he secured the knot and pulled away from Erwin once more, flipping right side up and landing gently on the ground. Levi quickly retracted the cables anchored in the ceiling and put his hands on Erwin’s waist, holding him at arm’s length and admiring the pretty picture he made while bound and blindfolded. 

“Now, my darling boy, I want you to turn to your left and walk eight paces, and kneel on the ground once you get there.” Erwin did as he was told, following Levi’s instructions to the letter. He sat with his knees spread slightly apart, showcasing the thick stirring cock that lay between his legs. Levi admired the sight from between the bars, stepping over to Erwin’s pile of clothing and picking up the bolo tie to put around his own neck.

“We’ll have to do a little better than that,” Levi scoffed quietly. He entered the cell and plucked a long spreader bar from the side table, grabbing two cuffs and stooping to attach them to Erwin’s ankles. Erwin flinched at the sudden contact but otherwise remained dutifully still as Levi hooked the bar in place, spreading his knees out just enough so that he would be left with a twinge of discomfort, nothing more. Sensing that Erwin’s sense of balance was quickly failing without his sight or a steady base on the ground, Levi looped around to his front side, kissing him on the nose as he lifted his bound wrists above his head and attached them to the hanging rope through the ring threaded into the ties. Erwin gave a low groan at the stretch, muscles flexing on full display as he tried to find a comfortable position. 

“There now,” said Levi, stepping back and crossing his arms as he overlooked his handiwork. “Don’t you look nice, all bound and trussed up for me.” Erwin’s cock gave a hearty jump at the sound of Levi’s voice as he keened in its direction. His breathy laugh seemed as if it was right over Erwin’s ear. “Needy. I like it.” Moving quietly so Erwin wouldn’t guess his next move, Levi moved back to the table, picking up a slender black crop and slipping the handle over his hand.

“Do you know what I think?” Levi drawled, thumb gently stroking the supple leather handle. “I think I’m going to leave you like this, shameless and open, and I’m going to talk to you. I’m going to give you so many dirty things to imagine that you’re going to cum only from the sound of my voice. Would you like that, Erwin?” Levi paused his pacing, standing off to Erwin’s left side. The commander only gave a shudder and a small moan in response, his erection now standing at full attention. With a silent snarl of glee, Levi slowly drew the tip of the crop up Erwin’s flushed length, catching a bead of precum at the top of the shiny head and eliciting a violent full body shiver from the man on the floor. He brought it to his lips, sliding his tongue noisily over the flat leather.

“Do you know how good you taste, Erwin?” Levi rumbled, once again beginning to pace on the cold stone floor, boots clicking darkly. “I bet you’ve always wondered why I let you cum in my mouth. It feels so smooth on my tongue. So dirty. I want to let you violate me.” He drew a faint spit-slicked trail up the line of Erwin’s spine, pulling a second violent shudder from him. “And your mouth, don’t get me started on your mouth… I love sitting back and letting you take control, feeling your tongue search me out…

“It’s even better when you use that tongue of yours to do other things. It feels so good when you lick a path down my neck, sucking behind my ears and on my collarbone. I’m just glad I wear that damn cravat to cover up your damage. But I like it. I like feeling _owned_ by you, Erwin.

“But you know what? You’re not doing the owning tonight. You’re being owned by _me_ , and sometimes I think that’s for the best.” He stepped behind Erwin, letting his breath play over the shell of his ear. “I think you like it when we switch around like this, hmm? I think you were always meant to be a bottom boy, deep inside, and have someone toss you around and claim you as his own. I know you live for the days where I get to claim that tight ass of yours…” He emphasized the sentiment with a light drag and a snap of his wrist over Erwin’s cheeks, “...and bend you in half and fuck you over your own desk. _Commander._ ”

Erwin was stripped of the ability to form coherent sentences, reduced to quiet whines as his back arched towards the forbidden friction of Levi’s body. His cock lay flush against his abdomen, throbbing and shining in the dim light.

“You know, maybe I should forget this dirty talk plan. I’ll widen that spreader bar and eat you out instead until you come screaming my name. Breach that little pink hole with my tongue.” Levi moved to the opposite side of Erwin, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of him and palming himself through his pants. “I’ll get you nice and wet and open, and then I’ll start working a finger into you, just one to start with.” He propped his elbows on his knees and stared unabashedly as Erwin continued to devolve into a whimpering, panting wreck. “I’ll paint your walls using nothing but spit, and I’ll go right for the spot deep inside you, right _there_.” He put extra emphasis on the word, wrenching his fingers in an approximation of the action. A stab of arousal shot through his groin when Erwin suddenly bucked forward, as if he really had found his prostate. Precum was now steadily leaking from the flared head and dripping down his length and onto the floor. Levi couldn’t hold back an appreciative moan at the lewd sight, and he quietly unzipped his pants and pulled his own flushed length from the confines of his tight briefs. 

“Soon you’ll be begging for more, and being the benevolent partner I am, I’m going to decide to oblige you. We’ll be too wound up to use anything other than more spit to ease our way, but you decide to grab my hand and do it yourself, letting that fucking obscene tongue lick all over me, dipping between the webs of my fingers and finding all the zones that make me squirm.” Levi began to grip his cock harder, twisting his hand as it neared the sensitive bundle of nerves at the base of the head. Erwin’s hips began to pump forward in a steady rhythm, urged on by the noises coming from Levi.

“I’ll bring my hand back to your ass and plunge two fingers in this time,” said Levi, voice slightly rougher than it was before, “and that’s when you’re going to start bucking into my hand and begging for more. You’re such an easy slut, Erwin. You just want a thick cock to fill you up, don’t you?” Levi forced himself to bring his hand to a halt, fixing his eyes on Erwin. “That was a question.”

“Qu-question?” Erwin panted, face and chest beginning to flush the same shade as his dick.

“You’re just a little cockwhore, aren’t you?” Levi chided, voice dipping down into its lowest registers. “I want to hear an answer.”

“Only for you,” Erwin moaned, body contorting into a C shape as he tried to stave off the building pressure in his groin. 

“I’d work two fingers into you, and then three, and that _still_ wouldn’t be enough,” Levi growled, picking up the pace of his hand. “You’d start moaning for my cock, like it was going to kill you if you weren’t going to get it. And so I wrap my slick fingers around myself, pumping once, twice, and I hold your quivering hips still and slam into you.” Levi tipped his head back, his own breath now coming in pants and combining with Erwin’s in the air.

“You wouldn’t be able to hold on long. I’d pound into you hard and fast, barely giving you time to adjust to my cock, and I’d grab your hips and pivot them around until I hit the perfect angle and had you writhing underneath me.”

“Levi…”

“That’s right. That’s the only word that’s going to be on your tongue. I’d speed up my thrusts until you started seeing stars, drool getting forced out of the corner of your mouth, and I’d grab your nipple and pinch and twist, and then finally, _finally_ , I’d get around to touching your weeping, neglected cock. You’d wilt in relief against me, pliant, and I’d apply just the right amount of pressure to stave off your orgasm, just because I like seeing you struggle.”

“Levi, I don’t think I can—”

“And,” Levi said, clambering to his feet, “only once you’d begged me for your release would I let you have it. And that’s exactly what you’re going to do for me right now.” Levi touched the top of his boot to the underside of Erwin’s cock, drawing a desperate high-pitched moan from the commander’s taut form. 

“Please, Levi,” he gasped hoarsely, moving towards the pressure as much as his bondage would allow.

Levi stooped forward, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of Erwin’s mouth.

“Now,” he whispered. 

On command, Erwin lurched forward with a mighty moan, shuddering as his orgasm ripped through him. When his cock had finally been spent, he collapsed inward, still held up by the red rope from the ceiling. 

“Oh no. Sit up straight,” Levi groaned, moving his hand back to his cock, now liberally leaking precum. “You have one more purpose to serve tonight, my darling.” Erwin, to his credit, rose up on his knees, baring his broad chest in Levi’s direction. The thick streaks of cum coating Erwin’s stomach were slowly running down his body along the troughs of muscle, and it was with this image burning in his eyes that Levi was able to reach his peak. He assumed a wide stance, sinking his boots deep in the carpet, and spilled his release on Erwin’s waiting face. 

 _I even outsmart myself sometimes_ , Levi thought dimly. _With that blindfold on, he’s not going to get cum in his eyes._ Erwin’s face was completely coated everywhere else, however: he had liberal amounts of cum dripping off of his cheeks, lips, and eyebrows. A small needy noise bubbled up from his throat as his pink tongue dipped out to tentatively lick up the cum on and around his lips. Levi sank to his knees and cleaned the rest of Erwin’s face and torso with his own mouth and tongue, and when he was finished he captured Erwin in a slow, heady kiss. While at first he returned it with vigor, the commander soon began to tremble with exertion. With one last bite to his lower lip, Levi disentangled himself.

“Here, let me get these off you, just hang on…” he muttered, quickly unclamping the spreader bar before moving to Erwin’s wrists and releasing the ring with a tug of a loose end. The moment the ties were undone, Erwin collapsed from fatigue, slumping forward heavily onto Levi’s shoulders. The smaller man grabbed him under the arms, flipping him over so he could stretch out on the carpet and rest his head and upper torso in Levi’s lap.

“Good?” Levi said, keeping his voice soft as he stroked Erwin’s sweaty bangs away from his forehead.

“Good,” Erwin breathed, content to lie boneless in Levi’s lap. His small fingers continued their soothing motions, soon lulling Erwin into a half-sleep. 

“Hey. I set up a bed down here in case we needed it, but I think you’re going to need a real one after this go-round,” said Levi, reluctant to disturb Erwin’s peaceful state. “Come on. If you can sit up and get on my back, I’ll carry you.”

“My room or yours?”

“Yours is closer and has a better mattress.”

“That bolo tie looks fetching on you,” Erwin mumbled sleepily.

“Fascinating. Up.” He fought to restrain his satisfied smile as Erwin clambered off his lap, sitting up with his hands on his knees. Levi stood and walked to a small table to the side of the cot, throwing Erwin an oversized shirt and a clean pair of briefs, and he was able to get into one leg and one arm of each before Levi had to stop tidying and help him. 

“You’re hopeless, you know,” he sighed affectionately.

“But that’s why you love me,” Erwin said, a happy bluntness to his words.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentine's gift for my beta and my other half, [crowley-kingoftrunks](http://crowley-kingoftrunks.tumblr.com). Thanks for being wonderful always, and I love you a lot. I'm on tumblr at [snk-sexual](http://snk-sexual.tumblr.com).
> 
> (PS. [For your viewing pleasure](http://i.imgur.com/IBKXRT7.jpg), made by the lovely [origamically](http://origamically.tumblr.com/post/56742473463/i-just-like-them-so-much). Very reminiscent of what kind of position Erwin is tied up in... just imagine him without pants. ;3)


End file.
